Anywhere but here
by MintyFresh103
Summary: When she lost her scholarship at Canterlot high, Tessa Sparkle had to transfer to a place she did NOT want to be, Ponyville High. She would rather be anywhere but here.
1. Chapter 1

Um

My first story!

Woo!

Yeah!

One thing to explain:

If you think I'm putting some people in a bad light,(Rainbow) it's because this is supposed to be from the perspective of someone who knows nothing about any of these people, and was quick to judge. Plus, Rainbow's behavior is for a reason that will be explained later.

So let's start!

*Pony Break*

Today was the day.

The day her life was over.

Tessa Sparkle slowly opened the doors to the place she never thought she'd ever end up in: Ponyville Public School.

She walked slowly, attempting to cover her face. She hung her head, but all she saw was her white blouse, purple plaid skirt, knee socks, and mary janes. Her brown bangs hung in her face, she hoped that would keep it hidden.

"Hey Twilight, wait up!"

She cringed at that nickname, she had got it at Canterlot High, and she didn't want to be reminded of what she had to leave behind. The source of the call jogged up to her, it was her younger brother, Spencer. He was a grade 8, the town of Ponyville was so small that the school was K-12. Spencer was short for his age, but for some reason, he always looked taller then other kids in his class. He had on his usual choice of clothing: Jeans, a green t-shirt, and a purple hoodie. His hair was spiked up at the front.(With some help from hair gel.)

"Spencer," She said, in a much softer version of her usual "big sister" voice. "Don't call me that anymore."

"It's Spike." He said sternly.

"We don't live in Canterlot anymore, so we lose our nicknames, Spencer." She replied in the same tone as before.

"Buzz kill" He murmured, then bolted down the hall.

Tessa just rolled her eyes. Seconds later, she was at her locker. She opened it leisurely when suddenly...

"SURPRISE!"

Terra nearly had a heart attack , and while she didn't, she did get her glasses knocked off. As she reached down to pick them up, she saw who had startled her. It was a cheery-looking girl with bouncy, blonde hair, dressed in pink. She had on pink flats, a denim skirt, a soft pink t-shirt, and a bright pink cardigan.

"Hi!" She said excitedly."I'm Pinkameena! But, call me Pinky! I'm captain of the cheer squad, and president of the welcoming committee! Here's your welcome basket!" Pinky handed Tessa a basket full of cupcakes, a map, and a timetable.

"The cupcakes are straight from Sugar Cube Corner!" Announced Pinky proudly. Tessa gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, right! Your new! My family runs it, it's the best bake shop in town!" Pinky checked her watch. "Oops! Gotta run!" And she took off.

"Finally!"Said Tessa, with a sigh, "Some peace!" She checked her times table, she had Math first. After gathering her things, she navigated the halls to find room 34, Math.

She walked in to find she was one of the first there. Where did she sit?

"Ah, you must our new student, Tessa Sparkle." Said the teacher.

"Yes."Replied Tessa.

"I've arranged a seat for you, forth from the left, third row." She explained.

Tessa was disappointed, she liked the front of the class, back in Canterlot, she was always at the front. "If they hadn't made those budget cuts, I would still have my scholarship, and I would still be there." She thought.

About 3 minutes later, a girl with shocking hair walked into the room. It was dyed red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. In addition to that, she had on tight, black yoga pants, and a bright turquoise hoodie. She was accompanied by a girl with short, light brown hair. That girl was wearing a brown t-shirt and a white sweater.

"Hey Dash." Said the brown haired one. "There's some nerd in my seat."

"Dash" turned and looked at Tessa. "Your right, she IS in your seat and she IS a nerd!"

The other girl laughed.

"Come on G, let's see what's up."

The two strode over to Tessa, who was innocently reading.

"Hey." Said "Dash".

"Hello." Replied Twilight in a dull voice.

"Cut the chat!" Exclaimed "G" "Get out of my seat!"

"Your seat?" Said Tessa quizzically "Oh no, the teacher assigned me this seat." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I did." Said the teacher, cutting in "Gilda, your new seat is over by Dalia," She said, pointing to a girl with bleach-blonde hair, and a grey t-shirt with bubbles on it. "You and Roxy were starting to disrupt the class. So you were separated, simple as that."With that, the teacher walked away.

"Derpy?!" Complained Gilda. "This sucks! She's such a dork!"

"Well," Said Roxy "At least it's not Pinky, or some egg head" As she not-so discretely pointed at Tessa.

"I guess you're right" Said Gilda, and she walked away.

Roxy sat down with a thud, and an endearing sigh.

"So," She asked with little enthusiasm "What's your name?"

"Tessa Sparkle"

"I'm Roxy Dash."

That was pretty much their entire conversation. Tessa spent the rest of class taking notes at a rapid pace, while Roxy attempted to communicate with Gilda from across the room. When the bell rang, Roxy sprigged out of her seat and sprinted over to Gilda.

"Whoa, chill Rainbow!" She exclaimed, "I had it WAY worse then you!"

"That's what you think" Mumbled Roxy.

Tessa sighed, gathered her things, and walked out the door.

*Pony Break*

Yay! First chapter: DONE!

Don't worry, she'll meet the others soon!

Hope you liked it!

Please review!

~MintyFresh103


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

With nothing more to say!

Cool!

*Pony Break*

"Did you see her?" Asked Spencer, as the siblings walked down the hall, there was almost no one besides them because everyone was in the cafeteria, which is where they were headed.

"Who?" Responded Tessa as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

"Her..." He said with a dreamy expression on his, and while pointing to a girl being swarmed by guys. She had ink black hair the curled perfectly, and cobalt eyes that were highlighted by light blue eyeshadow a (seemingly) false eyelashes. She wore a crisp, white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and a violet cardigan.

"And who would "Her..." be?" Asked Tessa, annoyed by her brother's shallowness, he had just seen her!

"Rebecca Sapphire , president of the fashion club, and dance committee, her parents own a boutique, and the prettiest girl in the world..." He explained with the same expression as before.

"And where did you learn this?" Asked Tessa.

"Those two," He said, pointing to two boys,"They're in my class."

The two boys he pointed too sat alone at a table in the corner. One was tall and lanky, and had messy, strawberry blonde hair. He also had a mess of freckles, and was wearing an orange t-shirt with a snail on it, and bright teal skinny jeans. The other, was much shorter and stubbier, and had orange hair and buck teeth. He was wearing dark grey pants and a light grey t shirt.

"Snips, and Snails, that's what people call them." He explained.

"Speaking of that," Said Tessa, as they sat down at an unoccupied table, she was desperate for a new subject. "How is your class?"

"Good, I've made a few friends, like those two, and their are some other kids who seem nice." He said.

"That's nice, but don't let friends get in the way of your academics, if your grades start to slip.."

"WELL, well, well.. What do we have here?" Came a voice from behind her.

Tessa turned, was she in trouble? The answer was no, but what she saw was worse. At the table next to her, sitting all by herself, she saw a frail, mousy, looking girl with gorgeous, flowing blonde hair. She wore a yellow turtle neck with a butterfly and a brown pleated skirt. But what was bad was the two idiots talking to her.

"Looky here! It's Klutzershy!"

Said one, he and bleach blonde, sweeping hair, a varsity football jacket, and looked strong enough to take in ANYone.

"Heh heh heh" Said the other as he pushed the girls lunch on to the floor. He was tan, and had brown hair that covered both his eyes.

"Please stop it..." Said the girl, quietly as a mouse, revealing she had braces.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? " Asked the blonde.

"I... I..." She stuttered.

"She's gonna get left alone!" Said a southern accent.

The voice game from a freckled, tall, muscular girl. She had on cowboy boots, ratty jeans, a plaid top, and a cowboy hat. Her messy, blonde hair was tied back in a messier blonde pony tail.

"Well, what are YOU gonna do about it?" Taunted the brown haired one.

"Now, do y'all really wanna know?" She asked.

The boys murmured and walked away.

"Thank you, A.J." Said the small girl.

"Don't mention it, sugar cube" Said A.J., and she walked away.

"That was awful!" Exclaimed Spike.

"What?!" Asked Tessa, she had been staring at her study notes the whole time.

"Nothing" Said Spencer with a sigh, he was tired of the fact that his sister only cared about grades. So, he simply got up and ate with Snips and Snails. Tessa didn't even notice.

*Pony Break*

I know, I know, she didn't actually MEET them, but she knows of them now. Next chapter's going to be about Spike's life! Woo hoo! I think I'll have a lot of fun with that!

Please review!

~MintyFresh103


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

I'm super sorry about how long this took!

The holiday's always mess me up, and once I got back to school, I got more homework then ever before!

But I am so super excited for this chapter!

This chapter is totally about...

SPIKE!

Yay!

He's not even my fav character, but I still love him!

*Pony Break*

Spike walked glumly into class, he was so tired of his sister's lectures. Unlike her, he wanted friends! Once the whole class was quiet the teacher came to the front of the class.

"Now class," Said Ms. Cheerily, who had bouncy blonde hair, and wore a raspberry pencil skirt and white blouse, "Today, we will be starting a large project,"

The class moaned.

"Don't worry," She said with a giggle, "It will be fun! You'll be in groups of 8, and you will create a float for the upcoming harvest parade!"

The class perked up, this sounded awesome! But Spike didn't know what the harvest parade was...

"Just so you know, I have already chosen your groups!"

The class moaned once more.

"Don't worry, I've made sure that you'll be with at least one friend! Now, group one: Spencer, Alaina, Selena, Sonya, Diana, Silvia, Sam, and Scott! Group 2..."

Spike didn't care about the other groups, only his, he looked around the room to find it's members.

He first saw Alaina, she had bright red hair, and wore a white blouse with embroidery down the front, a yellow skirt, cowboy boots, and a huge pink bow in her hair. She was the sister of A.J. Apple, and her best friends, Selena and Sonya called her Apple Bloom.

He then saw Selena Sapphire, sister of the most gorgeous girl in the world, and Spike kinda saw how they could be related. She had the same ink black hair, but otherwise, she looked completely different, but that didn't matter, she was beautiful in a different way. She had on a white skirt, pink top, and lavender cardigan, she was know as "Sweetie Belle" and was always humming a tune.

Next, was Sonya Loola, she had short, brown hair, and wore and orange top, jeans, and a magenta hoodie. She was Scootaloo, which made sense because she was the best on anything with wheels. She was also Roxy Dash's biggest fan.

Then, it was Diana Tia, ugh. She was the most popular and stereotypical mean girl ever. She had sweeping blonde hair, and she wore a lavender blouse and a deep purple skirt. She was know as "Diamond Tiara" and was best friends with Silvia.

Speaking of which, Silvia Spoon was Diana's nasty little crony. She had bleach blonde hair, and wore dark skinny jeans, a grey top and a turquoise scarf. She was "Silver Spoon" which fit her pretty well.

Sam and Scott were just Snips and Snails's real names, so at least he knew he had someone to talk to. But, it might not be SO bad, Alaina, Selena, and Sonya seemed nice enough, it was really just Diana and Silvia that he didn't want to deal with.

"Now, get into your groups and start brainstorming ideas!"

Spike's group assembled at a table in the back corner of the room. "So," He asked, "Just a question, what is the summer harvest parade?"

"It's great, it's when you get to make huge floats in honor of the harvest! But, because of the weird weather we usually get around the actual harvest time, we put it in the summer to make sure we get a good harvest! It's always really fun, I've always wanted to be in it! i'm so exited I could burst!" Explained Selena with great enthusiasm.

"We'll I don't know about the rest of you, but me and Silver have already BEEN in the parade, so this really isn't anything special." Announced Diana, "But," She said, turning to spike, "I can understand if YOU haven't been in it before. Have you been in any parades?"

"Well, back in Canterlot, the parades mostly just involved prin-"

He started, before being interrupted.

"You lived in CANTERLOT?!" Shrieked Diana and Silvia in unison, "Oh my gosh, I've been there a bunch of times but I've ALWAYS wanted to live there!" Continued Diana," What were the-"

"Hey!" Shouted Alaina, "Maybe we could actually get some work done!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Sonya, "Can it, Diana!"

"Hmph!" Replied Diana.

For the next 45 minutes, Spike, Sam, and Scott got to listen to the five girls fight, which resulted in no work actually being done. When the bell rang, they were all relieved. But, while they were walking out of the class, Diana cornered Spike and said, "You absolutely have to tell me EVERYTHING about Canterlot! Wanna meet up some time?"

Spike wasn't sure what to say, so he pretended like he didn't hear it and ran away, just a little confused.

*Pony break*

Yes, I just made Diamond Tiara half ask Spike out.

That will make more sense later!

Please review!

~MintyFresh103


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter!

Yay!

Sorry it took soooooo looong, I was really out of it.

*Pony Break*

*RIIINNNNGGG*

Tessa nearly leaped out of her seat, she hadn't realized the time, but, looking at the clock, she realized that it was tine for her last period: gym. She sighed, gym was her least favorite class, because no matter how much she read about athletics, she was never very good.

She walked briskly down the hall, making sure not to run, but other students didn't care so much for that classic rule.

"Sorry G, gotta run, I've got P.E!" Yelled a girl who dashed by her, nearly knocking her over. She paused to fix her glasses, and realized that it was probably Roxy Dash from math. Oh great, she thought, someone incredibly annoying to make the whole class worse! She sighed, and continued until she arrived at the gymnasium, once there, she ran down to the change rooms, and changed into her yellow and white uniform. A few minutes later, the class started.

"As we have in the last classes, today we will be playing volleyball!"

By random selection, Tessa's team consisted of "Pinkie" Pie, Fiona Shy, "A.J" (Alison) Apple, Rebecca Sapphire, Roxy Dash, and her. Because there was four teams, (two sat out while the others played, then they switched), Tessa's team ended up sitting first, and they were encouraged to "talk strategy".

"Well, do we ave a plan a any sorts?" Asked A.J.

Fiona and Tessa looked at each other, neither of them knew a thing about sports, and Rebecca and Roxy just acted like they didn't want to speak to any of them.

"Now ah know this ain't ideal fo'any of us, but I personally, would like to win, an ah know you would too Roxy." Said A.J.

Tessa was confused, why wasn't this "ideal" for any of them?

"Fine, but only because it means winning! After, this I'm going back to not speaking to any of you!" Announced Roxy stubbornly.

"Great! Rebecca?" Asked A.J, turning to the gorgeous girl.

"I don't know anything of this game anyway! I think it's terribly uncouth, but I guess I will if it means that much to the both of you. But after that, it's back to the cold shoulder!" She announced in a regal voice.

"Umm...Okay! That's a good start, so what are we thinking of position wise?" Asked A.J.

"Well here's what I was thinking..." Started Roxy, but Tessa zoned out, she didn't really care about volleyball. It was odd, the way the other's were acting, obviously something had happened in the past, but what was it? Plus, it almost seemed as if they had been friends at one point, but Tessa didn't know much about friendship, so who was she to judge? Besides, they all seemed so different, how could they be friends?

"Guys! Let's go have FUN!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Pinky, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Okay..." Said Roxy, apprehensively, "Sure..." Tessa laughed quietly to herself, who were these people?

A sharp, loud, noise broke the awkward silence, it was the coach's whistle, signaling them to get on the court.

The six girls moved confidently on to the court, well Roxy and A.J. were confident, Fiona was terrified, Tessa was uninerested, Pinkie just bouned over, and Rebecca seemed like she was about to dive into a puddle of mud. They all got into their positions, and Tessa did a quick survey of the other team, in case she ended up actually enjoying herself. There was Dahlia, from her math class, a girl with shoulder length, almost gold hair, who was talking to a girl with bouncy bleach blond hair and colbalt eyes instead of caring about the game.

"Lina, Bella! Can we talk about the decorations for the dance after class?!" Asked Rebecca.

"Sure!" They replied.

"Play!" Shouted the coach.

Roxy served flawlessly, and it was barely put back over by Lina, who vollied it to Fiona, who shreiked and ducked for cover.

"Fiona! What are you doing?!" Shouted Roxy aggresively.

"Sorry..." Whispered Fiona.

Bella served it back over and A.J. ran to get it, but was cut off by Roxy, who had already bumped it over. But, Roxy's bump went a bit to far up and she punched A.J. right in the nose.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Oops..." Said Roxy, trying not to laugh.

The whistle blew once the coach saw the blood running down the blonde's face.

"Okay, let's get you to the nurse!" She said.

"Im just fine!" Called A.J, "A little blood never hurt anyone!"

Roxy snickered, and continued the game, luckily, the ball never really came near Tessa, so she didn't have to do much.

Before she knew it, their game was over and so was the day, Tessa ran down to the change rooms at top speed, found Spike and started home.

"So, TESSA how was your first day?" He asked.

"Exactly what I expected it to be." She replied

*PONY BREAK*

Im so sorry for how long that took, but Im back!

Leave any suggestions for things that could happen!

Please review!

~Mintyfresh103


	5. Chapter 5

Back!

Sorry about the wait, I'm now in the busiest months of school and totally dying, but I'm going to try my best!

Now to the chapter!

*PONY BREAK*

"Twilight!" Shouted Spike at his sister, pretty much just to spite her.

"Spencer, you know that I don't want to be called that anymore!" She replied angrily.

"Whatever" He responded, sometimes he liked getting on her nerves. Besides, he was pretty helpful, so he deserved a bit of teasing.

The two of them walked through the doors just as they did the day before, but there was a big difference on the inside. The halls were covered in monochromatic dark blue posters that read: "Dance of the Moonlight", and underneath it said: "All grade 7, 8, and 9 students welcome" He looked up at it and made a face, Tessa had always told him not to go to these sort of things, because it was pointless.

"Spike?" Asked Tessa, "Oh, I mean Spencer?"

Spike chuckled, he knew she'd eventually make that mistake, he'd gotten the name 5 years ago, "Yes?"

"Go to class!" She ordered.

"It doesn't start for 10 minutes!" He protested.

"So you see my point." She replied.

He groaned, "Fine!" and went to find his locker. It was number 64, right near Science. When he arrived, he saw that his locker was now adorned with a blue poster.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Squealed and extremely high pitched voice behind him," A dance?! That's so cool!"

He turned to see Selena Sapphire, who's locker happened to be right next to his. (They were in alphabetical order) She was talking to Sonya, who looked extremely uninterested.

"Not my thing." She explained, and walked away.

Selena sighed, and Spike felt a little sympathy for her, he kinda knew how it felt, with a sister like Tessa. Today, she was wearing a long white top, pink leggings, and a purple scarf. She opened her locker and started searching for something. Spike checked his schedule, and saw he had math, science, then music. So, he grabbed his things and started off.

He hadn't had math the day before, so he had to go through the usual finding of his seat, which ended up being in between an extremely skinny and pale boy with messy brown hair named Franklin, and Selena.

"Students, take out your text books, turn to page 247, and complete questions 7, 8, and 13 on page 248." Instructed the teacher.

Spike thought of Tessa, she would have loved a class like this, independent work for a full hour!

"Um, Spencer?" Asked Selena, "I think I might of left my text book at home, could we share yours?"

"Sure." He replied.

Around ten minutes after they were assigned the questions, the teacher left the room, and the second he left, the room erupted into chatter. Diana turned around, he hadn't even noticed she was sitting there.

"So, Spencer, what were the schools like in Canterlot?" She asked.

"Um," He started,"Well, the grades are separated, so there's High School, Junior high, and Elementary, and they're bigger, and in most of them they're uniforms."

"Uniforms?!" She exclaimed, obviously disgusted, I could never live with that! Like, look at my clothes! I could never let these go to waste!" She was wearing white pants, and a purple crop top, Spike wasn't sure what was so special about it, but he guessed it was a girl thing.

"I mean SOME people could use uniforms, but that's just my opinion!" She said, motioning to Selena.

Spencer nervously chuckled, he felt bad for Selena, especially when he saw the look on her face, even though it was buried in her work. Or, she was pretending to bury it in her work.

"Um, Diana?" He asked.

"You can call me Diamond Tiara, or just Diamond, or Di, whatever you like." She said.

"Um, yeah, okay," He said awkwardly,"Di,"

"Yes?" She asked loudly, as if she was expecting something, and wanted everyone to know about it.

"Um, what did you get for 7 c?" He asked.

"Oh," She said, she sounded disappointed, "Um, 32."

"Okay." He said. He wasn't sure what she had expected, but he guessed he hadn't done the right thing. So, he went back to work.

Spike was a generally hard worker, and pretty organized,(he had helped Tessa with her library countless times) but he sometimes had difficulty focusing. So, whenever Diana turned around to speak to him, it took all of his will power to NOT look up. She did this about 6 times before the class was over, and he basically ran out the door when the bell rang. Luckily, his next class was gym, which was all boys, and then came science, and he sat across the room from Diana. He now had every intention to avoid her, but he wasn't sure why.

*PONY BREAK*

Eh, not my best, but I guess it get's a story out, and I now realize that Diamond Tiara might be a little OCC, and now she's exactly like a girl in my class, which was totally incidental.

Please review!

~Mintyfresh103


	6. Chapter 6

Back once more!  
Sorry about how long it took, but updating will be really weird until like, july. CURSE YOU SCHOOL

*PONYBREAK*I

Tessa sat down quietly in her English class, her teacher had directed her to the back of the class. She sighed, did they not understand it was a privilege to sit in the front? She was several minutes early, and the first student in class, so she read from her new science text book, until the next student walked in. It was Fiona, but today she was wearing turquoise jeggings and a long yellow top, and her silky, blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She sat down next to Tessa and took out a book on animals. The rest of the class leaked in, which included A.J, who was pretty much wearing what she had worn the other day, except a different patter shirt. She sat down on the other side of Tessa, "Howdy y'all."

Tessa had to hold back a giggle, Howdy? Y'all? But instead she replied politely, "Hello."

"Didn't really get a chance t'introduce myself yesterday" She continued, "Name's Alison, but'cha can call me A.J."

"I'm Tessa." She said, hoping the bell would ring and end their conversation.

Luckily, it did, and she was able to just go about her regular business in class, until the teacher announced they'd be working in pairs for the class.

"I want you to correct each other's stories from the other day, and before you ask, I will be assigning  
the pairs." She paused, "Alison, you and Tessa."

Tessa raised he hand, "But, I wasn't here when we wrote them."

Her teacher thought for a moment, "Oh well, just correct hers."

She rambled on a little longer, assigning partners, until she told them to begin.

Tess turned to A.J, "Well, just hand me your's, an I'll get started."

"Alrighty Sugar cube." She pulled out some papers, and a math text book.

Tessa read the cover of the book, "Advanced Math?"

"Yup, I gotta learn it, if ah hope to run the family business one day."

"I wished I was in advanced, but the class was full..."

"It ain't notin special, just a bit more complex and difficult."

"Oh." Tessa then got to work on A.J's story, while A.J did some homework.

Tessa finished in record time, the story wasn't fantastic, but not bad, about average.

"Here you go." She said, handing it back to A.J.

"Thank y'a kindly. So, we're y'a from?"

"Oh," Tessa was surprised anyone was interested, and while she'd rather get back to her new textbook, she had a feeling A.J might be persistent. "Canterlot."

A.J whistled, "Wow, that's fancy," then, her voice mumbled out, "If Rebecca knew..."

"Hm?" Asked Tessa, she was vaguely curious.

"Oh, notin."

"Okay..."

The two girls's conversation ended there, and they resumed their work, until the bell rang.

"Hey, Tessa, wanna come sit wi'me at lunch?" Asked A.J.

Tessa was surprised, she'd never been invited to anything before, "Oh, um, sure."

"Okay, see y'a then!" And the blonde went off to her next class.

Tessa just stood there in shock,.

*PONYBREAK*

Sorry it's been so long!  
My life's been crazy!  
Hope you liked it!  
Please review!

~MintyFresh103


End file.
